


非法入侵   chapter.02

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	非法入侵   chapter.02

“老板，那我们先回去了。”  
“好，路上注意安全。”  
晚上十点，［海角屋］终于打烊，几个女孩子换成了自己的衣服，亲热地挽着手，和老板告别。  
李东海把女孩儿们送到门口，看着她们坐上末班车，才回店里继续收拾。  
热闹褪去，诺大的店铺只剩他一个人，李东海这个时候才稍微有了点人样，不再端着热心服务的笑容，脸上疲倦。  
他拿出手机，犹豫了一会儿，还是决定给那边打个电话。  
铃声持续响了五次，终于有人接起。  
“喂。”  
两个人结婚六年，陈辙的声音越来越冷漠，听得李东海心里微微一痛。  
“陈辙，我还没有关门，你能来接我吗？”  
那边没说话，传来电动游戏的背景音，李东海根本不用去想，就知道陈辙那边一定是被零食和饮料瓶环绕，手里握着鼠标，旁边一群冲锋陷阵的“哥们儿”的画面。  
“我这儿正组团打Boss呢，你打个车回来，挂了啊。”  
没等李东海回应，陈辙就挂了电话。  
外面下起了雨，渐渐地越下越大，李东海揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，浑身的力气仿佛都被那段对话抽走了。  
他决定今晚不回去了。  
当初装修的时候，李东海怕自己有时候在店里忙到很晚才关门，就在二楼隔了四十平的空间，有浴室和床，衣柜里挂了几件换洗衣物。  
陈辙没再发信息过来，李东海躺在床上，明明已经很晚了，可他怎么都睡不着。他回想这两年陈辙的变化，越想越觉得心酸。  
当初为了和陈辙结婚，李东海大学刚毕业，就瞒着家人偷拿了户口薄和他去民政局办结婚证。他以为有了婚姻关系，家人就不会那么反对。  
可事实上他带着陈辙回去的当天，他爸甩了他一个巨大的耳光，提着佣人收拾好的行李扔出去，指着大门让他们赶紧滚。  
从此以后李家再无小儿子李东海。  
前二十四年的李东海养尊处优，不知柴米油盐的疾苦，看到他爸因为他和陈辙结婚的事，要和他断绝父子关系。李东海心里有气，牵着陈辙就走了。  
之后六年再没回去。  
前两年两个人挺好的，一个大学毕业，又有“李父”这个共同敌人，虽然才开始工作月薪不高，两个人倒也过得自在。  
后面相处时间越久，李东海和陈辙之间的问题都暴露了出来。富人家庭长大的少爷，和普通家庭出生的陈辙，在眼界上就有了巨大差异。  
开始只是李东海单方面劝说，让陈辙别那么好高骛远，踏踏实实找个工作。陈辙开始还听，后来听得烦了，就和李东海吵架。  
李东海不喜欢两个人起争执，知道陈辙不想做朝九晚五的工作，就从公司里辞职，用几年的积蓄开了一个奶茶店。  
前期赔了不少，李东海没放弃，血脉里有李家世代经商的天赋，咬牙挺了过来，现在［海角屋］在B市，开了三个分店。  
陈辙很久没有来过店里了，成天和游戏泡在一起。有时候李东海半夜回去，看见蓬头垢面，一手开着手游，一手拿着泡面的男人，会觉得恍惚。  
这个男人，真的是大学里意气风发，牵着自己的手，承诺要对他好一辈子的陈辙？  
“靠，这大叔是傻逼吧，这垃圾玩意儿也能看得上？”  
崔始源新勾搭上的小情儿上晚自习去了，他跑到李赫宰那儿，闲着无聊翻开桌上的资料。  
一看可给惊着了。  
B市有头有脸的人物相互之间时有千丝万缕的联系，他和李东海的父亲偶尔在一些商务宴会上见过面，崔始源听说过李家小儿子被赶出家门的事，但没想到，原因竟然能这么离谱。  
崔始源背靠着墙，双手环胸，“得亏咱们俩从小出国，没在B市，不然小时候和他见面，得被他蠢死。”  
李赫宰看了倒没什么反应，他对李东海的过去不关心，眼睛停留在资料里的图片上，李东海在大学期间举办的摄影展。  
照片里他穿了一身黑色西装，腰身被紧紧勾勒，布料裹住的手臂和大腿，隐隐能看到结实的肌肉线条。  
但李东海望着摄像头的方向大笑时，眉眼间毫无防备，一脸清纯……  
李赫宰的心里升起了一股燥热。  
他用手指从李东海的脸上滑过，好奇李东海到底是个什么样的男人，可以把性感和清纯两种极端的形容词，融合到同一具身体上。  
“你说他愿意张开腿让我上吗？”  
“我看悬，先别提他已经结婚六年，就单说他为了那个人和家里闹翻，也能看出他们的感情很坚固。哪是你这个在校大学生能插得进去的。”  
李赫宰不以为然，语气带了两分情欲，“只要够硬，没什么插不进去的。”  
势在必得的样子，看得崔始源直叹气，被李赫宰看上，这李东海要倒大霉了。  
他走之前小声地劝了劝，“他父亲和我们两家都认识，你收敛点，别折腾得太过份。”  
“我知道。”  
李赫宰在微信里翻出李东海，漫不经心地应了崔始源，然后点开对话框。  
白天加好友的时候，他已经转了账，李东海确认收款后客气地说了句谢谢，没再多说其他的。  
李赫宰动动手指，打了几个字发过去。  
小小小恶魔：［睡了吗？］  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，确定自己没有看错，取他点进李赫宰的朋友圈，里面信息不多，李赫宰取着小恶魔的昵称，朋友圈里却只有偶尔会发的在学校打篮球的照片。看着身材消瘦的人，球衣没遮住的地方，却全是肌肉。  
充满了青春朝气的年轻男孩儿，跟这个昵称毫不搭边。  
李东海理所当然地以为他发错人了，没有在意。  
小小小恶魔：［李老板，晚上一个人睡？］  
这个问题有点侵犯隐私了，而且还是在两个人完全不认识不熟悉的情况下，李东海皱了眉，心里有点不爽快。  
可服务行业锻炼出来的修养，让他做不到视而不见，对方都指名道姓了，肯定没有发错，他知道聊天的人是李东海。  
海角屋：［？］  
小小小恶魔：我也一个人。  
小小小恶魔：我在想你。  
海角屋：你发错了吧。  
小小小恶魔：李东海。  
海角屋：？？？  
李东海从床上坐起来，眉头皱得更深，这个学生在搞什么？为什么大晚上给他发这种话？  
小小小恶魔：你的眼睛真好看。  
海角屋：……谢谢。  
小小小恶魔：嘴巴也好看。  
李东海停下，看着屏幕不知道该怎么回复，那边却好像一点也不在意他的反应，又发了好几条消息。  
小小小恶魔： “你有在健身吧？肌肉线条好流畅。”  
小小小恶魔：“教练有骚扰你吗？”  
小小小恶魔：“如果我是你的教练，我会想从后面抱住你的腰。”  
海角屋：不好意思，我结婚了。  
李东海这才明白，自己被一个孩子给惦记上了。  
小小小恶魔：嗯？那他怎么舍得让你一个人睡？  
海角屋：这与你无关。  
小小小恶魔：你的腰真细，我一只手就能牢牢圈住。  
海角屋：……你有病？  
李赫宰发来两张自拍，一张是漂亮的腹肌的特写，另一张是白色内裤下骚包的凸起。  
小小小恶魔：好看吗？喜欢吗？  
虽然很不想承认，但李东海看到照片的第一眼，觉得心口发烫。  
他和陈辙快半年没有性事了，李东海欲望不怎么强烈，可半年没有发泄过，忽然间看到如此性感的身体，一时口干舌燥。  
小小小恶魔：你的唇形很特别，上嘴唇薄的人，适合被用力亲吻。  
李东海忍不住摸向自己的嘴唇，想要打断对方的话，却又不知道如何去拒绝。  
小小小恶魔：第一眼看到你，我就想把你按在餐桌上狠狠地吻。  
小小小恶魔：你肯定会反抗。  
小小小恶魔：我就顺势锁住你的双手，扯开你的皮带，扒掉你的裤子。  
小小小恶魔：你的皮肤真白。  
他用文字直白地挑逗，李东海低头，发现自己竟然硬了。  
他被一个陌生的年轻男孩儿，用两张自拍和几句话给勾得硬了！  
禁欲半年竟然这么容易起反应。  
李东海想赶紧把他拉黑，阻止他继续说些诱惑的话，可迟迟下不去手。  
他只觉得自己浑身发烫，急促地想要找个出口宣泄。  
小小小恶魔：他为什么让你一个人睡？如果换成我，会迫不及待地在家门口和你接吻。  
小小小恶魔：细细地舔过你的虎牙，缠着你的舌尖不准你躲。  
李赫宰又发来一张自拍。  
内裤下的凶器，又长又硬，茂盛的黑色毛发从边缘钻出来，上面是八块均匀结实的腹肌。  
小小小恶魔：李老板，我想你想得硬了。  
这个画面比网上随处可见的类似图片更有冲击性，再配上李赫宰蛊惑性的话语，李东海头脑发热，手已经不听大脑指挥，放到自己挺起来的小兄弟上了。  
小小小恶魔：进屋后我会抱着你放到沙发上，一边吻你，一边扒掉你的裤子。  
小小小恶魔：我下面硬得发痛，你摸一摸好不好。  
小小小恶魔：对，就是这样，握着它，不要太用力。  
小小小恶魔：我想用这根进去。  
小小小恶魔：你的身体里一定很热。放松，恩，把腿打开，圈在我的腰上。  
小小小恶魔：我插进去了。  
小小小恶魔：你里面好紧，你放松，夹得我有点痛。  
小小小恶魔：你是不是很久没做过，下面这么紧，一直咬着我，不肯让我抽出来。  
小小小恶魔：我今天会喂饱你，我会插到你的最深处，全部射给你。  
李东海咬着嘴唇，胯下撸动的速度，随着李赫宰露骨色情的话语，越来越快。  
小小小恶魔：你叫的声音真好听。  
小小小恶魔：我要狠狠干你，把你干出水，干到双腿发软。  
小小小恶魔：你这副被我干得情迷意乱的模样，性感得要命。  
小小小恶魔：你想换体位吗？坐在上面，自己动？嗯……宝贝，这个姿势……插得好深。  
李东海闭上眼，脑子里却有了两个男人亲密交叠的画面。  
他浑身赤裸，坐在李赫宰身上，屁股里插着那根巨大的阳具，后穴被填满了没有一丝缝隙。  
他身上种满李赫宰之前又吻又咬的红色吻痕，屁股和腰上还有密密麻麻的牙印。  
男根在他身体里快速的插入，干得李东海浑身发软，只觉得某一点特别痒，特别渴望被摩擦，被撞击。  
欲望在他身影上织成一个巨大的网， 李东海加快了手上的动作，想象下面被那根又粗又硬的男根猛地进入，发狠地干他。  
唔……快一点，用力，不要停……啊啊……啊……  
手里的那根硬得发烫得阳具，终于射了出来。  
小腹沾上带着腥味的乳白色精液，李东海失神地低下头，看看濡湿的手心，和发泄过后渐渐疲软的性器。  
释放后的巨大愉悦，让李东海放起了空。  
许久后他拿纸巾擦干净手和小腹，把性器放回内裤里，看到不停地说着色情的话的李赫宰，发了三个字。  
小小小恶魔：我射了。  
“轰”地一声，李东海的理智和冷静在脑海里炸成一道惊雷。  
他背着陈辙，和一个大学生，文爱了！  
李东海后背发凉，四肢不安地蜷缩。  
他手忙脚乱地点，把李赫宰拉入黑名单。  
看着“消息未发送成功”的提示，李赫宰刚刚还因为情欲而发红的眼睛，笼上一层厚厚的阴鸷。


End file.
